


Deputees Barnes

by charleybradburies



Series: BuckyNat Week 2016 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Women, Canon - Comics, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Country & Western, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Multiverse, Natasha-centric, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Racism, Revenge, Secret Wars (2015), Western, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BuckyNat Week 2016 | (Belated) AU Friday</p><p>1872 was my jam, so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputees Barnes

  
[](http://imgur.com/bZuZJId)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/DN3a3cE)  



End file.
